


Palpable Attraction

by TheMightyChipmunk



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Matchmaking, PWP sorta?, Strippers & Strip Clubs, courtesy of combeferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyChipmunk/pseuds/TheMightyChipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of listening to Courfeyrac's complaining, Combeferre enacts a plan to set up him and Marius. Awkwardness and sexiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palpable Attraction

“Good morning, Marius Pontmercy.” Combeferre said politely, sliding into his usual seat for his Latin class, which in his opinion was much too early. Especially since waking up at eight to get to his nine thirty class meant he had to watch Enjolras kiss Grantaire goodbye at the door for twenty minutes and then listen to Courfeyrac complain about how he wants a love like that for about thirty minutes. Easy to say the rather large coffee he was sipping on was completely necessary, despite the raised eyebrow it got from Marius when he saw it.

“Same to you, Ferre. Tired, I take it?” Marius asked. Combeferre liked Marius. He was a little wide-eyed and awkward at times, but Combeferre knew he had a good heart and was relaxing conversation which Combeferre craved after the fervor or excitement he got from his two best friends.

“A bit. My friends are terrible and I’m still not used to this _morning class_ concept. How about you? Have you found your mystery girl, yet?” The boy had swooped in on their second day of class raving about a fair-haired beauty that he was one hundred percent sure was his soulmate. Combeferre had just let him rant, trying his best not to be judgmental. It was endearing, he supposed, but also immensely naïve. Combeferre doubted she was truly his _one_ , but again, Ferre liked Marius. He didn’t have it in him to be the one to crush those dreams.

“Oh, um,” Marius flushed scarlet as he said, “Yeah. Her. It turns out she’s already in a relationship. With my high-school girlfriend, actually.” Combeferre barked out a laugh, unable to control his amusement at Pontmercy's ridiculous luck, and Marius glared at him, although the blush on his cheeks made it a little less threatening.

“That’s too bad, Pontmercy. I’m really sorry.” Combeferre messily regained his composure and Marius cracked a small smile and shrugged a shoulder.

"You know you could just call me Marius."

"If only I could, Pontmercy," Combeferre sighed, taking another gulp of his milky coffee. "But unfortunately your last name is just too incredible, it rolls off the tongue, and just makes me feel like the world isn't so much of a bad place. Honestly, I think you should take more advantage of your last name, even I'm a little attracted to you because of it. Marius Pontmercy."

“Well, I'm glad someone enjoys my name,” Marius said, a little sad. Combeferre looked over at him, staring down at his chewed-on pen, looking like a lost puppy, and a wheel in his head started turning. He sat up in his chair a little, leaning towards Marius slightly and the boy looked up at him.

“What are you doing tonight?” Combeferre asked, not one to beat around the bush. Marius’ eyes widened a bit.

“Nothing," Marius answered far too eagerly, but given that he had spent the past few nights singing NSync songs with his cat Freckles in a state of heartbreak, he felt it was important that he get out of the house. "Why?”

“I want you to meet someone,” Marius’ brows furrowed in confusion at this, “A friend of mine. I think you’ll like him.”

“Him?” Marius sounded curious, not offended or shocked, so Combeferre inferred that his guess that Marius was also interested in men wasn’t completely off. Combeferre nodded.

“Yeah, him. He’s working tonight, but a couple of friends and I were going to go visit. Here, I’ll give you the address and you meet us there around… seven thirty?” Combeferre scribbled the name of the place and the address down on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to a confused but nodding Marius.    

“Um… it’s not… Enjolras, is it?” Marius asked with poorly concealed trepidation,and Combeferre burst out laughing.

“Oh, God no. I like you, Pontmercy, I don’t want you to die a young, tragic death.” Combeferre laughed and patted Marius on the back as the boy smiled thankfully at him.

“You and Enjolras.” Combeferre muttered, still laughing at the idea. If Marius was a puppy, Enjolras was a fucking lion. Enjolras would tear him apart. If Grantaire didn’t first.

###

“This can’t be it.” Marius muttered, exhausted. He really should have MapQuested the place, or something. Relying on his own sense of direction is what always got him lost. You would think after the ten thousandth time getting confused by the twists and turns of streets, all the landmarks that look exactly the same, he would’ve learned to take more care. _Nope_. That never happened. Still, now, after forty five minutes of searching, he was standing outside of the address Combeferre had written down for him and he was absolutely certain he had misread it or something. The building had a big neon sign that read _Corinthe_ and Marius didn’t have a lot of experience with places like this, but he was vaguely sure that it was a strip club. Combeferre hadn’t _seemed_ like the type of guy who would frequent a strip club, or worse like the kind of guy who would trick Marius into thinking he was going to hang out with him and then send him somewhere creepy and skeevy as a practical joke. He really didn’t seem that mean, and Marius was fairly certain that type of thing only happened within the confines of Glee… but Marius had never been that good a judge of character. Marius groaned and pulled out his phone, noting that in his minimal sense of self-awareness he had left his house early enough that his almost hour-long detour had still allowed him to reach the club about twenty minutes early. He began to call Combeferre to double-check their plans, but of course, right as he reached into his pocket it started to literally downpour. Marius _certainly_ did _not_ squeal as he ran to the door of the club and under the cover it provided.

When he walked in he was immediately greeted by a tall, alarmingly scary man demanding ID. Marius didn’t have time to be insulted as he fished in his pocket for his wallet, since he had just turned 23 and liked to think he looked a little over 18. He was immediately preoccupied by the scene in front of him. Loud bass assaulted his ears and strobe lights made him squint a little as he moved forward to find a table, running a hand through his hair to shake out some of the water. His heart was beating insanely fast as he slid into a seat at an empty table, towards the back of the club and as far away from the stage as he could get. The place looked decently crowded to Marius and he decidedly looked at the people sitting instead of the ones dancing, gradually stripping themselves of all their clothes. There were men and women adorning the stage and the platforms to the sides of it, but again, Marius could look at none of them. He wasn't one to judge people for their chosen profession, but something felt wrong to him about participating in the spirit of things when he had no money to pay these beautiful people. That was the contract as he understood it, and he decided to respect the performers. He pulled out his phone to furiously (or more accurately with a vague sense of discomfort, because Marius couldn’t really manage to seem furious about anything ever) send a text to Combeferre, asking what the hell was going on. Right as he pressed send he felt someone sit on the table in front of him and gently place a finger under his chin, tilting Marius’ head up to look up. Marius gaped slightly at the sight before him, a man with bright gray eyes, curly brown hair, and caramel-colored skin, clad in only tight leather pants, smiling down at Marius like he was especially pleased.

“Hello handsome.” The man purred and no, Marius could not even convince himself that the noise he let out was in the least bit suave.

###

Courfeyrac yawned widely and stretched out on the couch behind Jehan, who was touching up their make-up in the big vanity mirror they had in the changing rooms. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out lazily.

“Ferre!” he greeted when he answered, “To what do I owe this pleasure?” Combeferre usually didn’t call when Courfeyrac was working, so he honestly had no idea what was up.

“I think I got you a date.” Combeferre said, point-blank. Courfeyrac sat up straight, his interest piqued. He hadn’t had a date in… well, a very un-Courfeyrac amount of time. Even Enjolras was getting more ass than he was. That was practically unheard of.

“What? Who? Decsribe his jawline to me.”

“He’ll be with us at the club tonight. So keep an eye out.” Courfeyrac could hear cars honking through the phone, so he knew the man must have been on his way over and wouldn’t want to talk much longer. He tried to ask more about this alleged date, but Combeferre gave nothing, no hints, the insufferable tease. Courfeyrac was bustling with excitement when he hung up the phone. Combeferre was like… god’s gift to matchmaking. He hooked up Musichetta and her boys, he got Bahorel together with his girlfriend and he had been the one to push Feuilly and Jehan together. If Combeferre had someone for you there was statistically a 97% chance of it succeeding. That was just a fact.

Courfeyrac was distracted the whole night, thinking about who his mystery guy could be. He was so distracted that he almost missed the cutie that stumbled in the club at around eight, hair and coat damp from the rain and looking like he was trapped in a den of iniquity. Which, to be fair, he sort of was, but he still looked adorably scared. Courfeyrac immediately walked over to him.

“Hello handsome.” He teased, tilting the boy’s face up a little so that he could look at him. He was even more darling up close, all freckles and wide brown eyes and those _lips_. They were practically obscene and Courf had to stop his mind from wondering how those lips would feel, how pretty they would look swollen and red. Because first of all, he prided himself on his professionalism, and he had not had inappropriate feelings or relations with a client since his first month working here. And secondly, he had to save himself for his probably soulmate that Combeferre was bringing later. But Courf still had to work, right?  

“Hi.” The boy managed to squeak out. Courf laughed and swung his feet back and forth, leaning back on the table a little to show off his toned stomach. He wanted to coo when the boy was obviously struggling to maintain eye contact and not let his gaze drift elsewhere. Courfeyrac wondered what this kid was doing in a place like this, but didn’t waste too much time considering it. Whatever the reason, he was thankful and planned to take complete advantage. Courf had to spend too much time dancing for people who were either middle-aged, ugly, or just plain rude, and this adorable puppy seemed like a semi-normal person, and let's face it, he was pretty gorgeous. Eh, what his soulmate didn't know

“What’s your name?” Courfeyrac asked, winking at Jehan as they strode past, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Marius...Pontmercy.” The boy said sheepishly.

“Pleased to meet you, Marius Pontmercy," Courfeyrac said with a smile, causing Marius to flush a deeper shade of red. "Can I interest you in a private dance?” Marius shook his head quickly, flicking drops of rain-water on Courfeyrac.

“Oh no, that… won’t be necessary. I’m just meeting a friend…” he stammered. Courfeyrac pouted petulantly and grabbed one of Marius’ hands in his own. Courf knew it was a childish move and if Combeferre was here he would be rolling his eyes at him dramatically, but Marius’ words trailed off when his gaze caught on Courf’s bottom lip pushed out and it was suddenly worth it to feel like this adorable but also somehow sexy boy could be at least a little attracted to him.

“You don’t want me?” Courfeyrac asked as he brought Marius’ hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently. What was Courfeyrac doing? He never pushed himself on his clients...he never really had to. Courf chalked it up to excitement over whoever Combeferre was bringing to see him tonight. Courf was probably rusty one-on-one...he should definitely practice before he met this guy.

“Umm…” Courfeyrac took his speechlessness as a good sign and pushed forward a little, nudging Marius’ seat backwards and straddling him in his seat. Marius gasped and instinctively leaned backwards.

“I won’t bite.” Courf laughed, “Come on, Pontmercy. Just one dance. You won’t regret it.” Courfeyrac purred, rolling his hips down to punctuate his point. Marius whimpered and opened his mouth a little wider, making a bolt of lust shoot through Courfeyrac. And that never happened, especially after how that stalker had started following him around when he first started working here. And yet here was Marius, with his perfectly innocent and delightfully debauchable face and demeanor demolishing that barrier between work and real life. But this was just practice...just practice. Courf was waiting for someone...although it was getting pretty late...maybe they weren't coming tonight after all. One dance couldn't hurt, and Marius sure looked like he could use something to relax.

“I probably can’t afford it…” Marius offered, and Courfeyrac grinned wider, knowing he had won.

“With a pretty face like yours, I’ll give you a discount.” Courf whispered right into his ear, nipping at the shell when he was done, making the boy beneath him shiver delectably. Yeah, Courf still had it. He was almost reluctant to let him up, but he had to, gripping Marius’ hand and leading him through the tables to one of the private rooms on the side of the club. Marius followed behind him like a puppy, right at his heels until the moment Courf pushed him a little forcefully onto the ridiculous dark blue satin couch that was the focal point of the room.

“I’m Courfeyrac, by the way.” He said as he moved to straddle him once again, Marius biting his lip to poorly conceal a moan. God, that was a nice noise. Courfeyrac was so used to hearing obscenities and base comments from his usual customers that Marius' genuine reaction to him caught him a little off-guard. Courfeyrac continued to grind sinuously down on the boy, himself needing a bit more concentration than usual to keep himself in check. He had to remember he was going to be matched with a beautiful, mysterious boy later tonight...hopefully one that had freckles like this. How was Marius making freckles look sexy? Wasn't that a paradox? A few moments later, Courf noticed that Marius was gripping the fabric of the couch tight enough to rip. Courf laughed breathlessly and leaned back a little, running his hands down Marius’ arms. God, Courfeyrac was such a slut. He sees one gorgeous boy and decides to throw all professional caution to the wind. “You know, there’s usually a rule that you can’t touch, but for you, I’ll make an amendment.” Courfeyrac gripped Marius’ hands in his own and moved them quickly to rest on his sides. It was just practice...to see if he remembered how to react to someone else's hands on him.

“Okay.” Marius stammered out. His previous attempts at eye contact were abandoned now as he avidly watched Courfeyrac’s body move over him, gently running his fingers up and down over the ridges of muscle there. It was an innocent movement, mostly spurred by curiosity, but it had Courfeyrac on edge instantly, arching his back at the sensation. God, it had been too long.

###

“Holy shit.” Marius whispered. He hadn't really believed Combeferre when he had said his last name was attractive, but if it was getting him any attention from this amazing Courfeyrac, it must be true. He had never been as turned on in his life than when Courfeyrac arched into his hands and tossed his head back with a moan. His neck was painfully inviting and if Marius was braver he would lean forward and lick and kiss and bite the tempting expanse of skin like he wanted to. Unfortunately before he had time to do just that, Courfeyrac was moving off of him a little, reaching to the side to grab something.

“Want some?” he asked with that same sinful voice. Marius was certain he could seduce a nun with that voice. He was holding a flute of champagne, surprisingly classy, and Marius shook his head. Courf just raised an eyebrow and knocked back a huge gulp and then another smaller one before leaning in closer and surprising Marius with a kiss. His mouth opened on instinct and Courfeyrac hummed in approval. He opened his own and Marius gasped again as the champagne spilled into his mouth. Marius swallowed, too shocked by the intimacy of the action and the sweetness of the liquid to protest. Courfeyrac didn’t pull away when it was done, though, just kept on in his exploration of Marius’ mouth.

Now, Marius had been kissed before. He was twenty three and in college and despite his somewhat debilitating social anxieties, he did get lonely. So he had kissed a few girls here and there, even a couple guys, but holy hell, Marius had never been kissed like that. It was soft and sensual and yet hot and needy at the same time. And all the while he was taking him apart with his tongue, Courfeyrac kept moving above him, hand running over and under his shirt, through his hair, hips circling torturously against him. Marius could have stayed where he was for all eternity with Courfeyrac’s attention unwaveringly focused on him. It was intoxicating and lovely and like nothing he had ever felt before.

Marius' hand began to move daringly into Courfeyrac's hair, surprising Marius, and making Courfeyrac grin, lips still pressed against Marius'.

"That's the spirit," Courfeyrac joked, pulling back a bit and captivating Marius with those gray eyes that looked faintly blue in this light. He ran a thumb over Marius' bottom lip. "They look even better than I thought they would."

“Courf, Combeferre is here to see you, when you’re done!” A man's voice yelled from outside the room, making Marius jerk back, feeling dizzy and slightly drunk.

“Tell him I’m busy!” Courfeyrac shouted back, not taking his eyes off of Marius. He leaned in towards Marius’ neck, sucking hard at the tendons there and leaving what Marius knew would be a bruise.

“Wait, Combeferre?” Marius managed to choke out suddenly recalling why he was in this situation, despite Courfeyrac’s lingering kisses moving up his jawline in a very distracting manner.

“Marius?” Combeferre’s voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Combeferre, I think you sent me to a gay bar!" Marius shouted out, voice a little strangled.

"Nothing gets past your keen senses," Combeferre replied. The door knob jiggled and eventually the door swung open, Combeferre standing on the other side with Enjolras and Grantaire next to him. Courfeyrac groaned and rested his forehead on Marius’ shoulder.

“We really need to fix those locks.” Courfeyrac muttered before swinging off of Marius and sitting next to him on the couch. “Do you guys know each other?”

“He’s the one I wanted you to meet.” Combeferre said smugly from the doorway. Marius stared back and forth between the two of them uncomfortably and Grantaire laughed loudly.

“What a coincidence.” He teased, grabbing Enjolras hand and tugging him away. “Come on, we should give them some privacy. I want to see Apollo’s face when Jehan gives him a lap dance.” Enjolras groaned but followed his boyfriend. Combeferre looked at the two of them, seeming pointedly unimpressed. 

"Do you want me to pull him away from you?" Combeferre asked, addressing Marius. Courfeyrac groaned and glared at Ferre, but the man just ignored him. "This was a little fast. I get it if you're immensely creeped out."

"I'm okay." Marius admitted. He hoped Combeferre couldn't tell just how okay he was, since Marius had decided it would be a little too obvious if he moved a pillow to cover his lap. Combeferre just nodded curtly and narrowed his eyes slightly at Courf. 

"You're a pervert." Combeferre scolded before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

“Well then.” Courfeyrac sighed, immediately moving back into Marius’ lap and kissing him again, tangling his hands in his hair.

“Wait!” Marius yelped, pushing Courf back a little. The man pouted again and glared at him. “I mean… you still want to…?”

“You don’t?” Courfeyrac asked, shocked, “I mean, this is actually more convenient. It would have been awkward if I had left with you when Ferre had brought me someone else.” Marius smiled a little.

“You wanna leave with me?” Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Um, yes. Did this free dance and my raging hard-on not give it away?” Courfeyrac asked, pulling them a little closer so that Marius was beautifully aware of the fact that Courfeyrac was still as hard as Marius.

“Can we go now then?” Marius breathed. Courfeyrac laughed again and Marius quickly decided that was his new favorite sound.

“Back to my place?” Later that night, when Marius had Courfeyrac's dick halfway down his throat, the boy decided Courfeyrac’s laugh was actually his _second_ favorite sound.

**Author's Note:**

> this was sort of inspired by Teen Wolf and it was definitely inspired by Sarah-yyy and i would do the whole link to her page thing (because she's really talented and everyone should read her stuff) but i don't know how because i am computer deficient... D: 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed it!!!! this was silly and um definitely could have been better but i needed the fic to at least exist so ... i tried! thanks for reading !!!! :D 
> 
> (also tbh i totally ship cosette/marius/courfeyrac but unfortunately i couldnt make that ship work in this fic so i had it be marius/courf and eponine/cosette which i love almost as much but i hate separating Cosette and Marius so i am sorry for that)


End file.
